Creighton University Program
Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The Creighton Universtiy Medical Center Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Resident Training Program is an ACGME fully accredited four-year program. Rotations are generally evenly divided per year between anatomic and clinical pathology disciplines. Most rotations occur at Creighton University Medical Center/Creighton Medical Laboratories. Approximately three months per year are spent at the Omaha Veterans Affairs Medical Center. In the third year, the resident will spend a month on Pediatric Pathology at Children's Hospital, a month at the Nebraska Forensic Institute, a month at the Red Cross Blood Center, and a month at the Cytogenetics Laboratory at the University of Nebraska. For the cilnical pathology rotations, time is initially spent on the bench, learning the principles of instrumentation, procedures, sources of error, quality control, and handling of daily problems. Cases are intially worked up with the attending faculty member. Gradually residents are given more responsibility in working up cases. By the end of the third year, residents are expected to be relatively independent in working up cases and providing consultation to colleagues in the clinical disciplines. Faculty members are always readily available for assistance. Specific clinical pathology electives can be included after completion of the core rotations. The anatomic pathology core rotations include 12 months of autopsy and surgical pathology at Creighton University Medical Center and the Veterans Affairs Medical Center. Three months are devoted to the study to the study of cytopathology. Electron microscopy, immunopathology, medical informatics, and neuropathology are integrated into the surgical pathology, autopsy, and cytopathology rotations. One month is dedicated to forensic pathology in Lincoln, NE. Specific anatomic pathology electives may be taken after completion of core rotations. A "hotseat" surgical pathology rotation is offered for fourth year residents. The Creighton University Medical Center Affiliated Hospitals Pathology Residency Program is fully accredited for four years of combined anatomic and clinical pathology education with approximately two entering positions yearly. Anatomic and clinical training is roughly evenly distributed throughout each year, with electives available during the fourth year. The majority of rotations are at Creighton University Medical Center/Creighton Medical Laboratories, the primary teaching hospital of Creighton University, and the Omaha Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The basic goal of the program is to provide the framework for the individual to acquire the fundamental skills and knowledge necessary to learn the art of pathology, so that at the completion of the program the resident is a board-eligible, competent pathologist and valued consultant to fellow physicians. This goal is achieved by extensive hands-on experience and daily interaction with staff pathologists, Ph.D. clinical laboratory scientists, clinicians, and medical technologists. In addition to the primary pathology staff, a wide range of other Creighton University departmental faculty and community pathologists provide a full complement of instructors with interests covering all major areas of pathology. The Creighton University Medical Center (Saint Joseph Hospital) laboratory works closely with the Creighton Medical Laboratories (CML), performing more than one million billable tests or profiles and evaluating approximately 12,000 surgical specimens per year. This laboratory serves the University outpatient clinics and many community physician offices and clinics. The Omaha Veterans Affairs Medical Center Laboratory is a modern laboratory, annually performing more than 850,000 individual tests (3.4 million CAP Workload Units) and examining approximately 5,000 surgical specimens per year Number of residents (per year / total): 3 per year/12 total Visas Sponsored: Pros: *Small program, easy call, some very dedicated faculty. * Very good residency coordinator *See everything Cons: *AP/CP low volumes, limited surgical pathology specimens, high turnover of faculty and transcriptionists and gross room staff, no monthly autopsy rotation (take autopies as they come even on surgical pathology) *Low volume speciamens: gyn-onc, neuropath Average work hours on surg path? *~45-60 hours a week. Are you allowed to do external rotations? *No. Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes. Dedicated AP Teaching? *Yes, but very high turnover Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes, but many PhD faculty and few M.D. faculty http://medschool.creighton.edu/medicine/departments/departmentofpathologyhomepage/index.php Fellowship No fellowship for pathology training is offered. A surgical pathology fellowship position may be availabe in the future. Please contact the program director for the details.